Le jour où tout a basculé
by Mamsayi
Summary: L'effleurement de quelques touches avait le don de changer le monde. La rédaction de quelques mots pouvait perturber toute une vie. Ce fut le cas d'un jeune brun qui ne s'était jamais douté qu'un simple refus de sa part l'entrainerait dans une situation pareille, un jeu sans issue. En sortira-il indemne ? HPDM.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Le jour où tout a basculé.

**Résumé :** L'effleurement de quelques touches avait le don de changer le monde. La rédaction de quelques mots pouvait perturber toute une vie. Ce fut le cas d'un jeune brun qui ne s'était jamais douté qu'un simple refus de sa part l'entrainerait dans une situation pareille, un jeu sans issu. En sortira-il indemne ?

**Rating : **T pour l'instant.

**Petit commentaire : **Je vous salue, vulnérables terriens.

J'ai écrit ce texte aujourd'hui, pendant les quatre interminables heures de mathématiques, et ai décidé de le partager et d'en faire une fanfiction, après l'avoir modifié pour l'adapter aux idées qui traînent dans mon cerveau.

Idées que j'essayerai de dompter et de reformuler une fois libre. C'est donc normal que la suite, s'il y en a, tarde peut être.

En attendant, je prierai pour vous, et pour vos yeux.

Bonne lecture et..

**Paix à vos âmes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>«Nos doutes sont des traîtres. Ils nous privent de ce que nous pouvions gagner de bon parce que nous avons peur d'essayer.»<em>

**W**illiam **S**hakespeare.

* * *

><p>Les mots s'inscrivirent sur l'écran de l'ordinateur dans un feulement de silicium.<p>

- **[ANGEL]** les chat-rooms sont déprimants ce soir. Je me sens seul. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

Ces mots qu'il avait sous les doigts dansèrent un instant dans son cerveau. Il valsèrent dans son esprit, à peine le temps d'un battement de cil, avant de se matérialiser devant ses yeux.

Harry Potter arqua un sourcil devant son écran. Il tourna la tête pour voir où en était son autre ordinateur dans sa tâche d'acquisition d'un roman via Internet. Le défilement des données se poursuivait avec une rigueur toute synthétique. Sa chambre était étroite, dominée par les tons rouges sinistres. Il était donc normal que son bureau soit encombré de livres rangés et que ses vêtements traînent partout dans la pièce.

Harry revint à la conversation qu'il avait commencée avec le mystérieux Angel.

- **[PATRONUS]** Je me sens comme tous les soirs. Vide.

Son pseudonyme, inspiré d'un mythe archaïque,scintillait en lettres noires sur le tube catholique. Des centaines de milliers de personnes utilisaient quotidiennement Internet pour discuter, sans rien savoir de leur interlocuteur, le pseudo était la seule représentation qu'on pouvait se faire de lui. C'était tout ce qui représentait l'Autre sur Internet.

De nouveau, Angel lui répondit :

-** [ANGEL]** Je comprends ce que tu ressens. C'est similaire ici. Le vide, la pénombre, et la nuit qui absorbe le monde.

- **[PATRONUS]** Cette facilité qu'ont les gens à s'exprimer sur Internet me fascine. Je peux te raconter ma vie et ça ne me coûtera rien puisqu'on ne se verra jamais. Je n'ai pas le poids de ton regard.

- **[ANGEL]** On va finir par se manquer l'un à l'autre à se partager nos soirées de célibataires.

Harry frissonna, et secoua la tête gentiment.

- **[PATRONUS]** Manquerait plus que ça. Et puis nous ne sommes pas complétement seuls. Toi tu as ton travail comme tu me le répètes si souvent, et moi j'ai mes études je te rappelle.

- **[ANGEL]** C'est vrai j'oubliais. Tu étais à l'université aujourd'hui ?

Les doigts d'un Harry amusé glissèrent habilement sur le clavier, à la manière d'un expert.

- **[PATRONUS]** Pourquoi ? Tu es un de mes professeurs ? Tu m'épies ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à apparaitre.

- **[ANGEL]** Non, mais tu m'intrigues. Tu ne dévoiles que le minimum sur toi. J'aimerais te connaître davantage.

Harry rédigea son verdict à la hâte et but une gorgée d'eau pour digérer l'importante quantité de pizza qu'il avait consommée.

- **[PATRONUS]** Depuis le temps qu'on s'écrit, tu devrais cerner mon caractère, Angel.

- **[ANGEL]** Trois mois exactement. Nous échangeons des pensées sur Internet depuis trois mois et tout ce que je sais sur toi c'est que tu es un jeune garçon de vingt-deux ans, que tu aimes les mythologies d'où le surnom de Patronus, et que tu es un obsédé des pizzas italiennes, d'ailleurs je parierais que tu es en train d'en manger.

Harry s'immobilisa dans son fauteuil. Comment pouvait-il le savoir à moins d'être en train de le scruter en ce moment même ? Il déglutit et se tourna autour de sa personne. Puis, frappé par sa stupidité, son cœur reprit un rythme régulier. « Quel trouillard tu fais, Harry ! » pensa-t-il. Comment veux-tu qu'il sache ce que tu fais ? Il sait ce que tu manges parce que tu le répètes presque tout le temps, à force de lire, il l'a retenu !

Souriant, il formula sa réponse.

- **[PATRONUS]** Dans le mille ! Tu en sais déjà beaucoup sur moi, que demander de plus ?

- **[ANGEL]** De savoir qui se cache derrière cet écran.

Agacé, Harry pesta et martela son clavier, à la manière de ceux qui passent des journées entières à pianoter :

- **[PATRONUS]** Un étudiant de troisième année de littérature. Satisfait ?

Dehors, la pluie cognait lourdement sur les fenêtres de sa maison. Il se détourna de son écran et finalisa le téléchargement de son roman en pressant sur le bouton prévu à cet effet. Des mots fusèrent sur l'écran de son autre appareil.

- **[ANGEL]** C'est déjà un bon début. Et si on jouait à un jeu ? Plus tu te dévoiles, plus je t'apprends sur moi. Qu'en dis-tu ? Laissons-nous fondre l'un vers l'autre.

Harry avait toujours méfiant et fuyait toute relation prolongée avec autrui, de peur de se blesser. Il ébauchait de timides amitiés avec les universitaires de sa filières, mais leur durée demeurait toujours brève. C'était lui, généralement, qui y mettait fin. Pour soulager sa solitude, il remédiait aux discussions à distance où il discutait avec le premier venu, sans engagement et se réduisant à de simples sobriquets.

N'ayant aucune envie de s'embarquer dans une histoire virtuelle qui se finirait sans doute mal, Harry se leva sans aucune élégance et craqua son dos tel un félin. Il s'étira en grognant et tapa sur les touches de plastique, fatigué.

- **[PATRONUS]** Désolé Angel, mais ça va un peu trop loin à mon goût. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, je m'en vais. Bonne nuit, et à un de ces jours, sur Internet…

Il éteignit son ordinateur, ignorant les plaintes écrites de son compagnon de solitude.

- **[ANGEL]** Reste ! Ne te déconnecte pas ! Ne fais pas ça !

Dans un dernier souffle de la ventilation, les deux ordinateurs sombrèrent en silence. Torse nu, le jeune brun pénétra dans sa salle de bain et s'immobilisa devant le miroir. Il fixa le reflet de sa silhouette et tâta ses fesses encore fermes malgré les heures passées assis sur son bureau. Son regard d'un vert cristallin se porta sur son visage hâlé, qui dégageait candeur et maturité à la fois. Combien de fois avait-il ressenti l'effet que ses yeux émeraude avaient sur les autres ! Hommes et femmes se trouvaient déstabilisés, c'en devenait presque comique de les voir bouche béante et bras pendants. En fait, ça devenait plutôt lassant. Peu s'aventuraient et l'approchaient, croyant qu'une aussi surprenante créature était déjà comblée d'amour, et les rares qui osaient franchir la barrière n'avaient que leur narcissisme à présenter, ce qui ne l'intéressait guère. Dotée d'une timidité maladive, il passait ses soirées seul, encerclé de documents, loin de ces soirées romantiques que les jeunes hommes de son âge prisaient par-dessus tout.

Il passa sa main mouillée sur ses cheveux mordorés, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. En se grattant sa barbe naissante, il se promit de les couper le lendemain. Il repoussa la frange qui gâchait sa vue et s'attarda sur la cicatrice qui meublait son front, tout en songeant à son accident d'enfance.

Un éclair déchira le ciel, et le labrador des voisins aboya brusquement, le sortant de sa torpeur.

- Tais toi Cerbère ! Lança son voisin, penché de la fenêtre ouverte de la maison mitoyenne.

« Décidément, Cet homme devait être ivre pour appeler son chien Cerbère ! » ricana-t-il intérieurement.

Amusé par les hurlements incessants du chien noir et de son propriétaire, il sourit et décida d'aller se coucher, inconscient du poids qui s'abattrait sur lui d'ores et déjà.

Le vent s'écrasa violemment sur la vitre comme pour lui hurler une énigmatique menace.

Le canidé aboya de plus belle.

* * *

><p>Ceci a été rédigé par une pédophile aux lunettes rondes.<p>

Pour partager vos impressions et vos idées, vous êtes priés de cliquer sur le bouton en bas de la page.

Cordialement,

Mam'.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre de la fanfiction :** Le jour où tout a basculé.

**Résumé :** L'effleurement de quelques touches avait le don de changer le monde. La rédaction de quelques mots pouvait perturber toute une vie. Ce fut le cas d'un jeune brun qui ne s'était jamais douté qu'un simple refus de sa part l'entrainerait dans une situation pareille, un jeu sans issu. En sortira-il indemne ?

**Rating : **T pour l'instant.

**Note** : Je remercie celles qui m'ont suivi, et m'excuse si des fautes se sont faufilées à mon insu. On ne sait jamais.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tôt et se rendit à pied à la station de métro menant à l'université, une feuille et un stylo dans la poche. C'était une matinée accablante de chaleur, et il n'y avait pas moyen d'échapper à l'épaisse fumée noire que dégageaient les voitures et les poids lourds, camions et bus, empoisonnant l'atmosphère, au point de le forcer pratiquement à retenir sa respiration en franchissant les passages cloutés. Mais lorsqu'il parvint au métro et descendit l'escalier mécanique, il s'aperçut que le quai était bondé. C'était un incident de service, et il n'avait pas dû y avoir de rame depuis près d'une demi-heure. Agacé, il pénétra la station, tel Orphée dans les enfers.<p>

Quelques minutes après, une rame arriva, alourdie par un nombre incalculable de corps en sueurs. Dégoûté, il n'essaya même pas d'y monter et se plaça au bord du quai dans le but d'attendre le train suivant.

Ce fut des minutes plus tard, une rame, emplie comme la précédente. Les portières s'ouvrirent, des passagers excités nagèrent au milieu de la cohue en attente et tentèrent de se faire une place dans les étroits wagons. Crispé, Harry monta tant bien que mal, en absorbant l'air pollué et stagnant qui avait déjà parcouru les poumons de chaque individu dans le wagon. Il se retrouva alors coincé entre un jeune col azuré et une vitre qui les séparaient des passagers assis. Certains d'entre eux le regardaient avec pitié, d'autres manquaient d'éclater de rire à la vue hilarante qu'il leur offrait. Honteux, il se détourna de la vitre visqueuse de sueur et de graisse et se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme svelte qui le transperçait de son regard meurtrier. Ravalant ses larmes, il se détourna d'elle et admira les gens qui se serraient pour laisser de l'espace aux nouveaux passagers, les contrôleurs qui poussaient de toutes leurs forces pour refermer les portes, les vieilles femmes assises à même le sol, penchées l'une sur l'autre, qui papotaient, papotaient, papotaient !...

Soudainement, la rame se secoua, la moitié des passagers debout tombèrent à la renverse, un homme dodu et acnéique s'accrocha au bras du brun. Il s'excusa et tendit la main pour saisir une poignée, de sorte que le brun eut le nez en plein sur son aisselle moite et poilue.

A deux doigts de pleurer les larmes de son corps, Harry porta ses doigts, aussi discrètement que possible, à ses narines, et se mit à respirer par la bouche. Il se consola en se répétant les malheurs que vivaient les africains victimes d'Ebola, les condamnés à morts, les femmes en accouchant et les atteints des cancers. Esquissant un faible sourire, il se dit que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il descendait à la prochaine station, qu'il devait supporter cette odeur de fromage pourri pendant deux ou trois minutes.

Hélas, le train ralentit, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans la pénombre d'un tunnel, il ne put retenir un gémissement de désespoir : Il n'avait guère parcouru qu'une centaine de mètres. Quand le bruit des rails s'éleva, les passagers soupirèrent à l'unisson. Leur soulagement fut de courte durée : les freins grincèrent de nouveau, et l'arrêt du train fut définitif. Le wagon semblait plongé dans le silence absolu, perturbé par une voix provenant des haut-parleurs qui s'excusait d'un éventuel retard causé par une « légère » panne au niveau des rails.

En un battement de cil, l'atmosphère devint lourde, le brun sentit les barres de chocolat qu'il avait acquis fondre et salir son beau jean moulant. Il échangea des regards paniqués avec les occupants du wagon et jura dans sa barbe imaginaire.

Néanmoins, il s'efforça de considérer le bon côté des choses. S'il tombait dans les pommes, il n'y avait aucun danger de se blesser, parce qu'il n'y avait nulle part où tomber. De même, il ne risquait pas de s'étouffer, malgré l'intensité de l'odeur que dégageait l'aisselle de son voisin, et qui pouvait s'aggraver dans une heure. Désespéré, il parcourut l'assemblé de passagers et se demanda qui craquerait le premier. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas l'unique candidat frôlant la crise cardiaque. Une femme dodue et écarlate soupirait, gémissait, dodelinait de la tête, se donnait de violentes tapes sur les cuisses en invoquant les saints du monde entier. Une autre frêle et pâle, vêtue étrangement d'un manteau de laine épaisse, s'efforçait à ne pas pleurer en s'accrochant à un pilier et en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Un homme gigantesque et musclé qui portait une large boucle d'oreille qui lui trouait l'oreille droite crachait, jurait et maudissait Hitler, pour une raison inconnue, en prenant des bouffées d'inhalateur.

Exténué, Harry changea d'appui, ferma les yeux et s'efforça de garder son calme. Peine perdue. Il remarqua que le niveau de bruit dans le wagon gagnait d'ampleur, devenant presque assourdissant. Le peuple commençait à se parler, et la femme au cardigan de laine invoquait Dieu en reniflant bruyamment. L'obscurité s'abattit sur l'endroit. Des cris s'élevèrent dans toutes les directions, des plaintes fusèrent de toutes les bouches. La peur était palpable, une peur qui mit fin à toute once de gêne et d'inconfort.

Le désespoir réglait maitre de l'air, et Harry décida autant que possible de battre en retraite avant d'en être contaminé.

Pour commencer, il tenta de se persuader que la situation aurait pu être pire. Vainement.

Il fit davantage d'efforts en essayant de se perdre dans un rêve érotique, basée sur l'illusion que le corps collé à lui n'était pas celui d'un maçon bourré d'acné, mais celui d'un jeune homme blond, portant un chemisier de soie transparent et un mini-short incroyablement serré. Il imagina le fessier ferme et généreux un éclat de désir voilé et réticent dans ses yeux, la pression irrépressible de son bassin contre ses jambes..

Tout à coup, à son grand malheur, il eut une légère érection. Paniqué, il se cabra de tout son corps pour tenter de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme collé à lui, dont la braguette était déjà en contact avec la sienne.

Trop tard : sauf erreur, lui aussi bandait, soit qu'il eût également essayé le même tour que lui, soit qu'il eût mal interprété mon attitude et que je fusse exposé à de sérieux problèmes.

Dans un mouvement de désespoir, il releva sa tête et sa deuxième hypothèse fut confirmée : il regarda avec horreur le visage acnéique dont les lèvres s'agitaient violemment, prononçant sournoisement une parole qui lui donna le tournis :

- **Je te veux aussi, petit chaton.  
><strong>

Puis, les choses se firent brumeuses, le wagon s'assombrit, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, son estomac devint mou, ses narines se bouchèrent, il entendit quelqu'un dire : « **Attention il se sent mal ! ».**

La dernière chose dont il se souvint, c'est de s'être juré de ne jamais utiliser de métro et d'avoir pensé en souriant : **« Pauvre type, ce n'est pas étonnant, avec la figure de pédophile qu'il a, de bander pour moi. »**

Le noir, le vide et la pénombre envahirent son champ de vision.

* * *

><p>Trois heures plus tard, le soleil transperçait la vitre de l'amphithéâtre de Poudlard. Le professeur Ombrage dictait son cours d'une voix monocorde qui avait déjà plongé la moitié de son auditoire dans une profonde léthargie. Au milieu de tous ses visages, Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite, observant le paysage caniculaire qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Apparemment, le métro s'était remis en route après son évanouissement, puis l'homme suant, la femme au chandail de laine, et la grosse grasse l'avaient emmené dans la salle d'urgence de la station où il s'était remis en s'étendant pendant quelques heures. Le premier cours touchait à sa fin quand il se présenta à l'université.<p>

Fatigué, son esprit divagua vers Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie qui avait été promue et par la même occasion mutée à Durmstrang, l'une des trois meilleures universités du pays. Il dut s'avouer que le bavardage incessant de la jeune fille lui manquait atrocement. Ils se connaissaient depuis les bacs à sable, et elle était en quelque sorte sa grande sœur. Elle avait longuement hésité à refuser la proposition de l'université pour ne pas se séparer de Ron Weasley, son petit ami et meilleur ami de Harry, et de lui, mais se résolut à y aller, craignant la fureur de ses parents.

Soupirant, il envoya un énième message à Ron, assis à quelques rangées plus loin, qui lui racontait sa soirée « d'enfer » passée dans une discothèque « d'enfer » avec des filles «d'enfer ». Depuis qu'Hermione n'était plus à ses côtés, le septième héritier des Weasley était perdu. Il couchait à droite et à gauche, ne passait jamais plus d'une semaine avec la même fille, essayant d'emplir le vide qu'avait engendré l'absence de la jeune Granger. Malgré lui, Harry était vraiment inquiet pour son ami.

Fatigué, Il s'accouda et ferma les yeux, priant Morphée de l'emmener loin de l'amphithéâtre, loin de Poudlard, loin de la Terre…

**- Réveillez-vous, bandes d'incapables !**

La voix du professeur Ombrage avait surgi tout à coup, comme celle d'un fantôme.

« J'ai intérêt à me concentrer un peu si je ne veux pas être largué dès le début de l'année. » se dit Harry en clignant les yeux pour sortir de ses songes. Des éclats de rires provenaient du couloir, Dolores Ombrage lança un rapide coup d'œil meurtrier vers la porte avant de poursuivre.

**- Comme vous le savez tous, Poudlard s'est alliée avec la haute, prestigieuse et grande société d'édition d'Akzaban.**

Devant les airs ahuris et onomatopées qui fusaient de tous les sens, le professeur baissa la tête, sourit étrangement puis porta son regard assassin dans celui de ses élèves.

**- Ma foi, j'ai oublié que vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables sans cervelle. Vous n'êtes même pas au courant. Bref, comme je disais, la grande société d'Akzaban promet une formation aux élèves choisis, un travail au sein de la société, ainsi qu'une bourse que vos cerveaux ne peuvent imaginer.**

Elle s'arrêta un instant, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et ajouta.

- D'ailleurs, le directeur de la société ne tardera pas à se présenter. Je vous demanderais de fermer vos clapets de canards sans cervelle et de bien vous porter.

Pour confirmer ses dires, des coups retentirent, et les universitaires, y compris Harry, retinrent leurs souffles. La femme à la robe rose s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, mais fût écrasée par celle-ci. Un jeune homme blond s'avança, la tête haute, gravit lentement et presque sensuellement les marches de l'estrade. D'un geste las, il se munit du micro et ancra son regard métallique dans celui des universitaires. Sa voix rauque et froide domina la salle.

**- Drago Malefoy, directeur d'Akzaban.**

« Sexy » fut le seul mot qui envahit l'esprit d'un jeune Harry Potter, qui ne se doutait pas que sa vie allait être chamboulée dans peu de temps.

* * *

><p>Merci à ceux qui ont fini la lecture de ce chapitre, à ceux qui me suivent, et à ceux qui auront la gentillesse de partager leur avis le concernant.<p>

**Mamsayi**_, _la mamie des mamies._  
><em>


End file.
